


My Band

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Song by AI TeamVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2006 as part of her Insane Angel Vidding Project.





	My Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).




End file.
